


Smooth Operator

by bekindplsrewind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Human AU, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Sort Of, based on the scam caller post on tumblr, coffee shop AU, mechanic!Dean, scam caller!cas, so additional tags will be added, sorta - Freeform, tentative title might change later, this will probably end up being a longer ongoing fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22326931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekindplsrewind/pseuds/bekindplsrewind
Summary: Dean recognises a familiar voice at a coffee shop and calls him out on it. Based on that scam caller post on Tumblr.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Smooth Operator

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by that [scam caller post](https://seagullmichael.tumblr.com/post/189748920172/answered-a-scam-call-today-and-had-the-most), i thought i’d give it a try and continue from their one-call encounter. for some context:
>
>> **[dean]:** did you- did you ask if you can scam me?
>> 
>> **scam caller:** yes. can I scam you?
>> 
>> **[dean]** , baffled: sure, you can try

_ “One cafe latte, please.” _

Even over the white noise chatter of the coffee house, and the soft indie music that no one was paying attention to, the low rumble of his voice pierced through it all, prevalent and unassuming. Dean glanced up from his book from the end of the counter, peeking around the idle bodies loosely clustered in the queue. He spotted the back of the man with dark hair, paying for his order.

“Would you like a receipt?” the barista asked.

“No, thank you,” he replied.

“Holy shit! It’s you!” Dean exclaimed in surprise.

The man turned around and passed a wary glance at Dean as he stuffed his wallet back into his back pocket. Shuffling towards the end of the counter, he soon realised that he  _ was _ the one Dean was talking to. “Beg pardon?” he asked, eyes narrowed slightly in confusion.

“Dude, I recognise your voice. It’s kind of hard not to.”

“Um… I—”

“Recognise mine?”

“Sorry, I… I talk to a lot of people.”

“Let me help jog your memory. You tried to scam my grandmother?”

The man’s blue eyes rounded.

“Said something about my IP address getting compromised? I called you out on trying to scam me so—”

“Please, could you lower your voice!” the man said in a loud whisper.

“Remember me, now?” Dean asked with a raised brow, his grin only broadening.

“Yes, all right; I remember, now. So will you  _ please  _ lower your voice?”

“Only if you cut that shit out and stop calling her.”

The man sighed and ran a hand over his mouth. “What’s your name?”

Dean paused. “Jerry.”

“Jerry what?”

“Jerry-who’s-asking.” Dean narrowed his eyes at him and waited.

There was a beat before he answered. “Tom.”

“Okay,  _ Tom, _ why do you need my name?” Dean wasn’t letting his guard down, not when ‘Tom’ had a job at scamming people.

“I need to know your name so I can remove it from our database list.” It made sense.

“Oh.” Dean pursed his lips and mulled this over. He felt a bit like an ass. “Wait—it’s not  _ me _ you’re calling. You’d need my grandmother’s name.”

‘Tom’ nodded. “Right, right. And her phone number, too. I’ll only be removing her from the list at  _ your expense. _ Unless, of course, you want your name taken off, too?”

Dean stared at the man for a bit. “How do I know you’re not gonna use my information just to try and scam me? What if I wasn’t on your list to begin with?”

“Dean?” the barista called out.

Dean slowly closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

“Dean: Americano!” she called again.

“Yep! Right here!” Dean turned reluctantly and fetched his coffee.

Tom stared at him as he returned, a quizzical upturn of his brows that read: ‘really?’

“What?” Dean took a sip of his coffee.

“Well,  _ Jerry _ -Dean,” Dean feigned indifference at being outed, “to answer your first question: you don’t.” There was a little smile on Tom’s lips, definitely a smug one at that for being on the upper hand. Sort of.

“Castiel: cafe latte!” the barista announced.

Tom’s smile faded, and he suddenly looked uncomfortable.

“Huh,” it was Dean’s turn to be smug, “gonna get your cafe latte,  _ Cas?” _

Castiel set his lips into a tight line, then gracefully ducked out.

“Thought your name was  _ Tom,” _ Dean preened as Castiel returned with caffeine in tow.

“Thought your name was  _ Jerry,” _ Castiel replied indignantly as he stirred his latte.

They stared at each other, sipping and stirring with the white noise of chatter blanketing their silence.

“Okay, so what?” Castiel said with a sigh. “If you’d like me to remove you from the list, I’ll still need your information.”

“Fine.” Dean pulled a napkin from the dispenser and a pen out from inside his inner pocket. Castiel observed him quietly as he patiently waited. “Here,” Dean said, handing him the napkin with blue ink scrawled over it.

Castiel’s eyes ran over his writing before he raised his head with a soft smile. “Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah, that’s my name. Don’t wear it out,” Dean scoffed. “You better not be calling us again.”

Castiel carefully folded the napkin and placed it in his pocket. “As for the second question: you’re not.”

Dean stopped mid sip when his words dawned on him. “Did you—did you just scam me into giving you my number?”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, I did. Have a good day, Dean.” He winked at him before leaving, causing Dean to blink and unwillingly blush.

“You smooth son of a bitch,” Dean muttered into his coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! any thoughts on the fic? i love and appreciate all the comments and kudos! :) you can find me on my spn tumblr: [seagullmichael](https://seagullmichael.tumblr.com/)
> 
> this little idea will turn into a multi chaptered fic! it's not all cute and funny, there will be angst lol, so be warned! XD
> 
> i'm a little backdated with transferring posts from tumblr, hence the odd publishing date on this. :)


End file.
